Picas Dixon
=Biography= Bespin Arrival Picas was a self-proclaimed Sith on his arrival at Bespin, which soon got him in to trouble. Moments after his arrival, he managed to instigate a duel between him and Lord Endor, which resulted in the destroying of many landing platforms at bespin. He arrived just after the catastrophy of the Plague Lord, but none-the-less his life there had alot of excitment. The Infected Next came the Infected, which Picas, then turned Jedi Historian, teamed up with arch nemisis Rebourna Ruin, and the soldiers of Lord Draven, who - night after night - held off the infected from the survivors camp. Many died, and many more were turned. It only stopped when every single one of them were dead. Eden Picas, strangely, stayed out of this one. He often came across Jarypt's monstrosities, but didn't bother them. He was usually running from his enemy, Rebourna, or staving off a duel. His quick mastery of the lightsaber was no match for the Evil, however, and Picas had to keep running and running. Eventually, Ricky Bolt - a long time friend of the young Jedi - eventually found him, and taught him a powerful technique, to hide his presence in the force. He used this to keep Rebourna at bay, although things started to happen around him. He eventually located the Sith Endor, and began to turn him to the Lightside. Then, he, Endor, and a underground movement headed by the Captain, attacked Jarypt's headquaters. It almost ended in catasrophy when the slippery sith was forewarned of their attack, and replaced himself with a babbleing "insane". The room was sealed, Picas and Endor within it, and the Captain stuck outside. The treachary was unveiled as cyanide gas was rushed into the room, which would have killed them all if it wasn't for Captain's quick thinking, when he blew a hole in the door, and the gas vented out. A quick battle resumed outside, but was won with the help of the Captain's men and Endor's pet Krayt, Spite. Disappearance Soon after, Picas used his knowledge taught to him by Ricky, and disappeared into the heard of Bespin, only re-emerging when needed. Through this, he arrived at the end of the Blood King's reign, only to find that Rebourna had a new rival - Jarypt. But he arrived back in time to help his allies and enemies stop Jarypt once more. New Eden When Picas teamed up with Endor, Rebourna and the Captain, he found out that Jarypt had conceived a new evil, a new Eden. But they were ready for it this time, and stopped the deadly drug from entering the Water Works. But, it was a lesser of two evils, as Jarypt soon found out what they done, and attacked. His rage was unstoppable, his hatred turned into power. He had immeasurable strength, and used it. It took all of them, Picas, Rebourna, Captain and Endor, to hold Jarypt off, who lasted 30 minutes before having to retreat. Beginning of the End After the Eden incident, which Endor had finally given up his wretched Sith Sword, Jarypt became different. He had aquired Endor's Sith Sword, which became friendly - almost as if it was sentient. It tried to manipulate Jarypt, Picas had no doing in this, however. His time would come, later. After Jarypt had disposed of the sword, Rebourna some how got one similar, and began invading his mind also. But the power he wielded was indestructable! He duelled again with Picas, who was no match for the entity in the weapon. Picas subdued to the weapon, and received one of his own, and he eventually turned to the Dark Side once more - the weapon's doing. Rebourna's got destroyed, but Picas's didn't. It kept taunting and controlling and manipulating, until it was too late. Picas was no longer inside himself, not anymore. The weapon had taken over, and turned him into a monstrous deamon. A master-crafter in these "Deamon Weapons", who waged war on the inhabitants and protectors of Bespin. He was defeated after Rebourna found the strength to wound him, with the help of Lord Draven's warriors and Endor. Tynna Return Picas was resurected a Sith Lord. His stay on Tynna was short, however, after trying to hunt down Kitanna and Endor's child, he vanished - seeking solitude. Dantooine Picas travelled to Dantooine, where he was accepted by Jedi Grand Master Starfall. This, however, was all a ploy. He turned on his new Master when he was arrested by Judicar Skywalker, and his fleet destroyed over Glee Anselm. He had been manipulating them all along, a Sith Lord. His plans ended quickly, however, and his plans with Cyrus Fett during the Plu Ordinii scandal never proved fruititious, and his former ally never tried to find him or rescue him. He managed to escape Coruscant and it's Jedi Temple, fleeing to his real master, Eroll Parat, who subsequently killed him for failing in his task. Death He has been wondering the Netherworld since, finding some way to cheat death and regain his power once more. Category:Characters